


And you said 'show me'

by Changed_For_Good (orphan_account)



Series: The kinky Danvers Sisters [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Sex, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I have nothing to say for myself., Light Bondage, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: Sanvers Oneshot- Maggie and Alex's usual couch makeout session takes a bit of an unusual turn





	

It was another casual evening at Alex's apartment for her and Maggie. Kara had been round to watch films for a while, but had since retreated, mumbling something about Lena being alone or something. 

 

So now, naturally, Alex and Maggie were engaged in a heated makeout session on the couch. And ever since Maggie's teeth had began scraping at her neck insistently, Alex knew that the night was not stopping at making out. And the way that Maggie's tongue dominated her own and her hand grasped at her hair indicated that perhaps it wasn't going to be gentle either.

 

Sure enough, after a couple of minutes of slowly escalating kissing, Maggie pulled away and began to ease out her breathing.

"What's the chance of you getting on that bed for me, hm?" Maggie growled into Alex's ear as she bit on the lobe, before trailing bites down her neck. Alex tried not to gasp as a shock rippled through her body. Suddenly Maggie was standing, pulling Alex up with her, maneuvering her backwards towards the bed. But with Maggie's fist yanking at her hair, Alex went rigid, effectively halting Maggie in her tracks. Maggie pulled away quickly, terrified that she'd overstepped a boundary, but instead of coming to face with fear or discomfort, there was a flame burning in Alex's eyes.

"What's the chance of you asking nicely?" Alex hissed after a couple of seconds of blazing eye contact, grabbing her own fistful of Maggie's hair and sinking her teeth firmly into any skin she could reach. Maggie almost screamed in pure shock. They had been doing this for months, taking control of one another, but Alex was never like this. Alex never resisted the control once Maggie started to take it.

 

But the last thing Maggie wanted to do was stop her.

 

She fought back, biting at Alex's shoulders, beneath her ears and along her jaws, wrestling for any bit of dominance she could grab. They drew screams out of each other in the middle of Alex's apartment, nails raking down backs and arms as if in fury. But Maggie was soaked through her jeans already, and she could tell that Alex was too.

 

She didn't know what led them to stopping, but all of a sudden they were gasping in each other's arms, fingertips gently tracing the welts that their nails had left. And then they were kissing tenderly, impossibly tenderly after having covered each other in gorgeous bruises and cuts. And then Maggie was leading Alex to the bed with no resistance, pulling her top over her head before removing her own, and Alex was snapping the clip on Maggie's bra and yanking it off and away whilst Maggie shimmied out of her jeans, followed by pulling Alex up to her feet to get her out of her own trousers. She was sat back on the bed before Maggie could remove her bra, but it was quickly disposed of until they were both naked, Alex sat on the bed with Maggie stood between her legs. They held firm, stony eye contact for a couple of a moments, until Maggie crawled onto the bed, with Alex shuffling back until she was about halfway up the bed, and Maggie dropped to straddle her hips.

"Colour, Danvers?" Maggie asked, checking in for consent. They'd used a traffic light system since they started having sex, and used it every time.

"Green." Alex told her, still breathless. Maggie smiled, bringing a hand to Alex's hair and beginning to slowly drag in through. So when it suddenly fisted and pulled Alex's head back, Alex couldn't help the guttural scream that it caused.

"Green." She choked as a reassurance, because god, she could feel herself soaking the sheets beneath her and she was certain that she'd never been this turned on. Maggie growled as she pulled Alex's head back, and Alex went pliant, allowing Maggie to pin her down to the bed.

"Was that insubordination you displayed earlier, Danvers?" Maggie hissed, leaning forwards and pulling more on Alex's hair as she did so. Alex whimpered, yearning for more of the delicious pain Maggie was causing. 

"Did you really think I would let you get away with something like that?" She practically spat, before removing her hands completely from Alex. Alex groaned, missing the contact instantly, but Maggie paid it no heed as she rolled off of her and stood on the floor.

"Colour?" She asked.

"Green." Came her barely gasped reply.

"I want you on your front right now, Alex. Arms out in front but knees underneath you." Maggie instructed coldly. Alex obliged as Maggie crossed the room, rummaging in some drawers. By the time Maggie had returned and spread whatever she wanted on the bed, Alex was in her position.

"You are going to be punished, Alex Danvers. You have been very naughty, and you will suffer for it. Do you understand?" Maggie questioned, whilst she raked her nails over Alex's bare ass. Alex gasped, barely emitting a 'yes ma'am' amongst her struggle to remain still.

 

Alex was not at all surprised at the fact that her wrists were soon being fastened with the bondage cuffs and tied to the headboard. She loved these restraints, and she and Maggie had tested several sets before choosing these ones for their comfort. But right now, comfort wasn't exactly on Alex's mind.

 

She wanted Maggie to destroy her.

 

Maggie intended to deliver.

 

The teeth that bruised marks down her spine made her throat raw with screaming, and as if she wasn't soaking already, a sharp slap to her ass sent wetness pouring down her legs onto the bed. Maggie repeated the slaps, across her back, across her ass, and then down her thighs. Tears streamed from Alex's eyes, but she answered green to every frequent check in, and god she'd never been so green before.

 

It seemed like years later when Maggie stopped, biting down on Alex's ass once before moving back off the bed.

"I am not done with you yet, Danvers. Colour?" She checked. The whimper of 'green' didn't surprise her at all.

She slipped into the harness of the strapon with ease. They didn't use it a whole lot, but when they did it always tended to be interesting. 

Maggie knew that really, they didn't need lube at all. But regardless, she would rather be safe than sorry and after pulling a condom over the shaft, she covered it in a slick layer of lube. For a moment, she regarded Alex crouched on the bed, covered in bruises, welts and redness. If she didn't know that Alex thoroughly enjoyed this kind of power dynamic, she would be worried. And later they would sit and rub coconut oil and disinfectant into cuts and bruises, but right now Alex was panting and barely containing desperate whines as wetness seeped from her cunt without control, and right now Alex wanted to be fucked mercilessly until her legs gave out from beneath her and she couldn't form a coherent word, let alone sentence, and dammit Maggie was going to get her there.

 

Alex gasped involuntarily as she felt Maggie line herself up behind her. She didn't know what to expect next, whether Maggie would slowly torture her or not, but as Maggie slammed her hips forwards, abruptly stretching Alex out, Alex was sure that this counted as torture. The scream she made would probably lead others to think so too.

 

This didn't deter Maggie. With a fist knotted once again in Alex's hair, she made sure she wasn't restricting her breathing before slamming into her absolutely mercilessly, drawing wail after wail from the woman beneath her. She had never seen Alex so frantic, rolling her hips back into the pain and pleasure with a grunt each time, face contorted in absolute need for Maggie to take her. She watched the orgasm build in her facial expression. With a few final thrusts, Alex was coming. Maggie held her hips up, and slowed her movements as aftershocks rolled through her. She let Alex's breathing even out a little before pulling the silicone cock out of her, causing another flood of wetness into the sheets. Alex whined, finally ready to collapse into the bed.

"I don't think so, Danvers. I'm not done with you yet." Maggie laughed dryly, urging Alex's hips up once again. "Come on, up. You'll stay up."

 

Alex almost cried when she heard the unmistakable buzzing of a vibrator. She was so sore and tender, but her hips unconsciously rolled back, desperate for contact.

"Colour?"

"Green."

 

The absolute agony it brought when thrust into her was incredible. She was right there on the edge instantly, ready to come from the vibrations alone. When Maggie began to move it, Alex was a wreck. Maggie was gentler now but Alex still sobbed and screamed, barely tolerating the intensity of what she was feeling. But she followed every exclamation with a quick 'green' because she didn't ever want this to stop. She felt her awareness slipping further away, felt herself retreating further into subspace than she was already. She was just about aware of the white-hot pressure as she came around the vibrator, and again, and again. And when she thought that she couldn't do any more, Maggie pulled it out and pushed it straight back in, and her head snapped back, back arched as she froze, every muscle in her body contacted as pleasure racked her, coursing through her like a destructive wave and throwing her body to the bed like a ragdoll.

 

\---

 

Alex didn't know how much time had passed since she'd come, but Maggie was praising her gently as she stroked her hair. Her eyes were open, and she hadn't closed them, but somehow she felt as if she was just waking from a deep sleep. 

"You're such a good girl, Alex. That's it, come back here to me. You're safe, it's okay." Maggie cooed, and Alex smiled at her.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked, drawing a giggle from Maggie.

"I don't know, baby. You tell me."

"I think I got a bit deep into subspace?" Alex asked, and Maggie laughed.

"Yeah, it was intense. Was everything okay, babygirl?" She asked, and Alex nodded, shifting closer to her and drawing her into a hug.

"Everything was so perfect. Thank you, Mags."

"Anytime, baby." Maggie smiled, before shifting around and reaching into their bedside cabinet for the jar of coconut oil and the tube of disinfectant they kept in there.

"Now what about seeing to these injuries?" Maggie suggested. Alex smirked.

"We're going to have a great time explaining these away. On an unrelated note, do you like scarves?" Alex teased, devilishly.

"Babygirl, I think the way you'll be walking tomorrow will settle any rumours before they can even see our necks." Maggie shot back, and Alex splodged a lump of coconut oil on Maggie's face in response.

"Hey!" Maggie exclaimed, repeating her indignation louder when Alex did it again on the other side of her face.

"Oh, it's on, Danvers!" Maggie squealed, scooping her own globful of oil and launching herself at Alex. 

 

Half an hour later, panting with streaks of coconut oil over her body and Alex's fingers just withdrawing from between her legs, she began to face the reality that there was going to be no hiding this from anyone they met tomorrow. And the smirk on Alex's face and the carefree, joyful look in her eyes made it completely worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So um... yeah. I'm just gonna... you guys can have this, I'm going to... *climbs over fence and legs it*
> 
> I've been in the Supergirl and Sanvers fandoms for a while now and thought I ought to contribute eventually, and what better than straight up porn?!
> 
> Title is inspired by 'show me' by Idina Menzel because it's a song that I think beautifully encompasses Sanvers and you should definitely go and listen to it and imagine Sanvers. Go do that... and I'm sorry for dragging Idina into my sins? 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated if you enjoyed, and I'm always open to constructive criticism if not! Thanks for reading.


End file.
